elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
First Lessons
This quest is obtained upon arriving at Winterhold and approaching the beginning of the bridge to the College of Winterhold. It is the first quest in the College of Winterhold's questline. Walkthrough When approaching the bridge to the College, the guardian of the bridge, Faralda, will ask the Dragonborn in order to prove their ability to enter the College, by casting a series of spells. The spell's level will depend on one's level and perks. If one does not know the spell, they can buy it from her for 30 . They must, however, possess enough Magicka to cast the spell that she asks them to demonstrate, or raise the amount of Magicka by the use of an amulet, a ring, robes or another means. If the skill is too low to cast even at the Novice Level, they will need to come back when they have leveled, and raised their Magicka enough. They may circumvent this test by passing a speech check, although the option to persuade may not be present unless one's skill is high enough. Alternatively, the option to say they are the Dragonborn can be chosen, and instead of a spell, they will be asked to demonstrate the Voice. (This is only an option during the quest "Elder Knowledge".) She will then lead the Dragonborn to the College and give them a quest to speak with the College leader Mirabelle Ervine (Master Wizard), a mage in the courtyard. This allows the Dragonborn access to the College of Winterhold. She will give some Novice Robes and a Novice Hood to wear if one chooses so. These robes will have an enchantment to make certain spells cost less. The set is basically the same as the first robe and hood he/she came across when escaping from Helgen Keep. The Dragonborn will then be taken on a short tour of the College and be told to see Tolfdir in the Hall of the Elements where he is giving a lecture. Tolfdir is teaching three other students and the protagonist about the importance of safety while learning Magic. After a brief exchange with everyone, he decides to ask for the Dragonborn's help in a practical demonstration of ward spells. If one does not have a ward spell learned, he will teach him/her the Lesser Ward spell for free. Then they will be asked to defend himself/herself with a ward spell while he casts a long-range fire spell at them (either always a weakened version of firebolt, OR, it's possible the type and power of which is determined by one's level and one's ward spell's level). Once the Dragonborn has defended themselves, Tolfdir will ask the class to travel to Saarthal to take part in an expedition. Journal Trivia * When heading towards Mirabelle, the Dragonborn can see her having an argument with Ancano. She says that the Thalmor will not get special treatment, like with the Empire, but Ancano is here because the Arch-Mage is allowing him to be. * It is acceptable to use Spellbreaker when asked to cast a ward by Tolfdir. Bugs ru:Первые уроки de:Erste Lektionen es:Las primeras lecciones